


Tales of Tatooine

by steampunkunicorn



Series: Tian and Garto [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Tatooine Slave Culture, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn
Summary: Sometimes, a story is all you have. These are some of the ones held by the slaves of Tatooine.
Series: Tian and Garto [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762063
Kudos: 55





	Tales of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a slightly different format. Not completely happy with it, but hope you guys enjoy it.

Shall I share this truth? 

A long time ago, there was a beautiful planet. It was full of life and water. There were two suns, a brother and sister, who were charged with watching over the planet. Tian and Garto loved and watched over the planet with all the care in their hearts. But something was missing. They discussed it with Riko, who had seen so much more than them. Riko promised to find their missing piece. 

Riko traveled, comparing Tian and Garto’s world with so many others. After traveling the many worlds, Riko returned and told them “I know what is missing. You have plants. You have colour. You have so many wonderful elements. But you are missing something. You are missing creatures to share in your enjoyment.” 

And so, Riko took them to the Maker, who taught them how to create life. And their children inherited their love. They loved with their inner fire. And there was a long-fulfilled happiness. 

But there was also jealousy. For you cannot have light without the dark. And jealousy is the quickest way to darkness, for a person will risk everything to jealousy. 

There was a man named Tato. He became jealous and wanted the power and love of TIan and Garto for himself. But he was also cunning and knew he couldn’t gain it on his own. But he refused to give up his jealousy. So, he left, in search of a way to achieve it. 

In his journeys, he met other suns, other peoples. Some favoured him, her he was charming. Others chased him away, for they could see into his heart. But, eventually, he found the answers he wanted. 

And how will you pay us for this knowledge? They asked. For nothing is free. 

My home has many treasures. He told them. When I use your knowledge, I can give you payment. 

And the bargain was struck. He returned to his home, where his people were happy to see him. Tian and Garto shone extra brightly for his return. But Tato didn’t see that. He saw what he wanted and determined to use the knowledge. 

He wanted to have them all to himself. So, he bound them. 

Why? They asked, dim with betrayal. 

There are many reasons. He answered and bound them tighter. 

In doing so, he bound them too tightly. The water dried up. The land became desert. All but the hardiest plants died. When the time came to pay for his knowledge, he had nothing to give them. 

Knowledge comes with a price. They demanded. 

And so, Tato had to think. For the treasures had dried up. Only people. 

And so, he offered his people as payment, for he had seen such elsewhere. 

They accepted and bound the people. When they protested and tried to escape, they were punished and some killed. The people pleaded with Tian and Garto. They prayed that they would do something. But they were limited. 

Since they could not help, they created someone who could. They took the elements, the sand, the heat, the hardy plants, and the sky. They breathed them to life with the winds. The person flew to greet their creators. 

Help them. They asked. 

  
The person agreed and followed the winds. Those that saw them called them the Walker of the Skies. They followed the command, helping where they could, teaching others to walk the skies. For people could not be enslaved in the skies. 

  
One day, they promised Tian and Garto, one day they will all walk the skies. 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, we get our first full explanation of the main figures in the mythos. Riko will be explained more fully in other tales.  
> I heavily borrowed from the Skywalker/Ekkreth from Fialleril's mythos. That said, I hoped to put my own spin on it. The character was just too fantastic not to incorporate. Hopefully, I'll be able to make my distinction more obvious.


End file.
